The First Cut Is the Deepest
by youngandfear13ss
Summary: Arizona Robbins always had some sort of attachment to her patients, she made sure that she wasn't overly attached. One night, when a fourteen year old falls down the stairs everything changes. Arizona throws all the rules out the window in order to make sure that 'Kelly' is okay. T for course language. NOTE: SOME CHAPTERS MENTION SELF-HARM, THERE WILL BE A TRIGGER WARNING
1. Prologue

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

I pushed the blade into my skin, effectively cutting the flesh on my upper thigh. A hot, salty tear dropped from my eye and landed next to the cut. A noise escapes my throat sounding like a cross between a dying whale and a broken fridge. I start hiccupping and I close my eyes. Could life possibly get worse? I watch a lot of blood pool from the cut on my leg. My eyes drain every last tear in my body and I look at the various scars littering my legs. My fingers skim over a circular burn on my thigh that was the day Daryl was furious because I talked back. I got a black eye that day, a fat lip and I had to get stitches above my left eyebrow. I had thought the burn was the worst of it. I traced my index finger over the other scar I got that day. That had been the first day I put the blade to my skin. I didn't know why, I was already suffering through physical pain, but once I did I felt relief. I look at the bruises on my legs and arms and more tears escape. "Kelly," a deep voice yells slamming the door. Right, of course my life could get worse. I mean it was my life after all. I wipe up the blood and I walk out of the door. A small pink line on my leg is all that's left from ten minutes ago. I guess that it had stopped bleeding.  
"My name isn't Kelly," I say walking past him.  
"Well that's what I call you so deal with it!" He screams at me.  
"Yeah, well, why don't you go fuck yourself," I mumble under my breath.  
"What did you just say to me?" He yells, I guess it was t as quiet as I thought.


	2. Doctor Robbins To the ER

**A/N: Hey, updating twice in a day will probably only ever happen this once. I just figured that there's no way people will know if they like the story just based on the prologue. So here is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nobody dies in this fic; therefore I do not own Grey's.**

* * *

Arizona Robbins ran throughout the hospital, bursting through doors, and finally she arrives in the ER where the incoming trauma was about to arrive. She looks at Callie and smiles. A fourteen year old girl had fallen down stairs in the middle of the night, she probably had some broken bones from her fall, Shepard was here, as well as both of the Grey's, it must've been bad. Arizona waits as the new intern, Jo, and Alex walk up next to her. The group waits and Arizona looks at Meredith and smiles.  
"How's Zola doing?" She asks Meredith.  
"Oh, she's good. She's always happy, bit of a troublemaker, but she's good." Meredith answers happily. "How's Sofia?"  
"Fantastic, she's just this little ball of pure energy." Arizona continues to smile and then everything falls silent again. In two minutes they can hear the sirens and an ambulance pulls up in front of them. Every doctor rushes up to the back of it and when the door opens a small fragile girl lies on a gurney with a paramedic on top of her doing chest compressions, while the other breathes for her.  
"She crashed twice, once in the field, once on the way here." The paramedic informs them.  
"What's her name?" Arizona asks, looking at them.  
"Father said her name was Kelly before we left, her mother didn't say much except that she was allergic to strawberries and penicillin. They rush her into trauma one and Arizona nods.  
"Alex, go find the parents and talk to them, someone page cardio, make sure something didn't puncture her lung." Robbins orders.  
"You won't need to send Dr. Karev anywhere, parents aren't coming." The paramedic says climbing off of the girl. They push the LED machine into the room.  
"Charge to two-hundred," Arizona grabs the defibrillator paddles and turns to the unconscious girl. She places the paddles on her chest. "Clear," she yells. She shocks her and the doctors watch the monitor she's now hooked up to. Just the shock registers. "Charge to three," Arizona rubs the paddles together. "Clear," everyone moves away and she shocks her again. They watch the screen again and see her heart start to steady. "Alright guys, let's keep her stable!"  
"Someone get a portable ultrasound so I can check for internal bleeding." Meredith orders, Lexie, who was on her service, goes and gets it for her.  
"Alright, well I need to do a neuro exam. See if I'm needed." Shepard walks around so he's standing at her head and begins his exam. Lexie bounds through the door and hands Meredith the ultrasound. Arizona waits for Derek to finish his exam and then moves to the girl's head. She begins to intubate and Shepard walks over to the door.  
"She passed the neuro exam with flying colours, but I want her to get an MRI just in case. It doesn't look to bad; it's probably just a concussion. I'll page Mark; get him to stitch up the gash on her forehead." He walks out and Arizona finally notices the large cut covering about half of the girl's hairline.  
"Weird," Callie whispers.  
"What is it Callie?" Arizona ponders looking at her.  
"This bone isn't a fresh break, it's been here a while. Maybe I'm going crazy, what did the parents seem like when you picked her up?" Callie questions.  
"They're not here, what does that tell you?" The paramedic answers.  
"Alex, can you call child protective services?" Arizona asks him, he nods and walks away, but his intern stays behind.  
"Guys we have internal bleeding, and a lot of it. She needs an OR like two hours ago." Meredith informs us. That was just enough information for everyone in that room they took off in a moment's notice rushing through the hospital. They finally get up to the OR with no time to scrub in they use hand sanitizer and have scrub caps messily tied onto their heads. Fifteen minutes into the surgery Arizona looks up when the door opens. She sees Cristina and Mark walk into the room, immediately Cristina's at the girl's chest, examining her to see if anything is wrong with her heart and Mark is working in stitching up her forehead. Callie looks at her sides, to see if any of her ribs are broken to help Cristina determine whether she has a pneumothorax or not.  
"She's fine, well heart wise she's well." Cristina turns to walk away. "Page me if you start seeing abnormalities." She leaves and everyone starts doing what they were doing before.

Seven hours later the bleeding was under control and Derek had been right, she just had a mediocre concussion. Arizona checked her vitals over and over again. "You know you look like a sweet girl. How did this happen to you? That much internal bleeding could not be caused by falling down the stairs. The police wanna talk to you, they really wanna talk to you, and so you have to wake up. Where's your mom? Someone who's as adorable as you shouldn't be all alone." Arizona studies the girl's blank face. The tube in her throat makes her seem so weak and fragile. Arizona knows that the fact that she still has a steady heartbeat means she's strong. Her dark curly hair is a mess; tangles now took the place of previously beautiful brown hair. The dark locks contrasted against her milky white skin. Arizona's eyes moved to those of the young patient. Although they were closed Arizona stared at them. They're green, the blonde thought, not bright green either. They're more of a dark, deep, beautifully mysterious green. Arizona places a hand on her cheek. "Well as long as you are in this hospital, I will make sure that you are never really alone." At that moment the door opened and closed with a soft click.  
"Dr. Robbins, I thought you were at home." Alex Karev announces himself.  
"I was just going to leave, but I don't think she should be left without a doctor." Arizona mulls it over, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth quickly before turning to the fellow. "Are you just finishing evening rounds?"  
"I'll stay with her." He blurts quickly. She stares openly at him and cocks her head to the side.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's not like I have a wife and kid at home. I don't have anyone and neither does she; we'll have no one together. So, you know, go home. I'll sleep here." He shrugs and goes back to the charts. Arizona's face breaks into a grin.  
"Thank you," she utters briefly before exiting the room leaving Alex alone with the small girl.

Arizona walked into her apartment quietly. It was around eight-thirty and she was positive that Sofia was asleep. Seeing her wife asleep on the couch Arizona snuck around to back and leaned down so that her mouth was right next to the Latina's ear. "Calliope, I'm home." Callie must have jumped a mile high and Arizona burst out in laughter. "This, right here, has been the highlight of my entire day."  
"Yeah, well, you caught me off guard." Callie mumbles still half asleep.  
"Yes, of course that's entirely why this happened." She teases, Callie's looks up at her.  
"You have any other theories?" Arizona laughs and walks to the kitchen. "What? What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Callie asks, walking up behind Arizona and wrapping her arms tightly around Arizona's waist.  
"You're just an easy target, Calliope." She teases gently, Callie mocks offence.  
"I am not an easy target!" She defends. Arizona just laughs and leans against the counter.  
"Oh, but you are." She's smiling her super magic smile and Callie's heart just melts.  
"How's Kelly?" Callie asks as she remembers why her wife hadn't gotten in until late.  
"She's not looking so good; we won't know anything until she wakes up though, if she wakes up." Arizona says sadly.  
"She'll wake up, she's a fighter." Callie comments. There isn't another word spoken, both females just stand there. Not one person moves until Callie takes Arizona's hand.  
"Come on, let's go to bed." Arizona nods and follows Callie to their bedroom.

Arizona Robbins walked into the pediatric unit of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, she didn't waste much time getting to the room of her newest patient. She popped in and laughed at Alex's sleeping form. She walks over and nudges his shoulder gently, startling him awake. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "How is she?"  
"Made it through the night without crashing once, blood pressure was a little low for a while but that fixed itself. She's made it through the night, she's strong." He answers looking up at his attending surgeon. Her eyes don't leave the frame of the teenage girl in front of her. If she wasn't on life support you would just assume she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful, but she was on life support. Which is a pretty good thing, considering that is what's keeping her alive. Arizona walked over to her and checked the urine output bag and there was a decent amount of fluid in it, enough to keep the blonde doctor happy. It wasn't dark either; there were no signs of renal failure. She sighs a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks for staying with her last night, Karev. I don't trust the interns with her." She comments walking past him and into the hallway. She did have other patients to check on, but Alex Karev knew that any free moment she had would be at the bedside of this little girl.

An hour and a half after an emergency appendectomy, Arizona Robbins was sitting in the chair next to Kelly. She wasn't doing anything except for flipping through a magazine. She had a few charts she needed to take care of, but she had finished those a half hour ago. Now, all she had left to do was check Kelly's vitals every hour or so and read this magazine. Arizona didn't even notice the woman and man outside the room looking around for someone. It wasn't until she heard someone yell out that they'd found her she looked up. She watches a fairly muscular man walk in and he is quickly followed by a woman. Are these her parents, she wonders. She stands and sets the magazine on Kelly's bedside table. "Can I help you?" She asks the pair. The woman, much smaller than the man, looked a lot like Kelly. She had long brown curly hair and nearly porcelain skin. She had nearly porcelain skin because she had random black and purple bruises along her arms and collarbone. The man looked nothing like the girl next to her. He had greasy black wisps of hair and mean, evil, nearly black eyes. The woman stood close behind the man and didn't bother looking at her, she just stared at Kelly.  
"Yeah, this is Kelly Davis," the man demands, looking at Arizona with unpleasant eyes. Arizona, knowing she can only release information to parents, just clicks her tongue.  
"That depends, are you her parents?" She asks, analyzing the pair more closely now. The man was definitely the pants wearer of this household.  
"I'm her mother," the woman says. That was something Arizona was definitely not expecting. The man wasn't either because he shoots her an extra nasty look.  
"She's in pretty bad shape; the police need statements from both of you." She says slowly, cautiously. Arizona does it this way so she doesn't offend them.  
"You think that I did this, don't you? You stupid nurse, you think that I did this! I didn't do one damned thing and you can tell the god damned police that too!" He screams at the much smaller blonde woman.  
"I wasn't saying that at all sir," Arizona amends. Before she can continue Alex runs in and looks around at everyone in the room.  
"Is everything alright in here?" He asks, clearly out of breath. Arizona assumes that he'd just run down the hall. He just looks at her and she nods.  
"Of course Dr. Karev, these are Kelly's parents." Arizona answers.  
"Finally a freaking doctor, can you tell me what happened to my step-daughter!" He booms. Alex looks from him to me and then back to him again.  
"I'm only a fellow sir; you should really talk to my supervisor." He says. Arizona waits for the burly man to do something. When he doesn't flinch she starts to worry.  
"Well go get him!" He demands Karev, but he just smiles.  
"She is standing right there." He points to me and the man's jaw drops, although it was briefly, he composes himself again before she's really sure.

"I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins; I'm the head of pediatrics here at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Your stepdaughter had severe internal bleeding when she was first brought here. We had to rush her into emergency surgery in order to save her life. Her heart stopped three times, once at your home, again in the ambulance and once more here. Since we got her heart beating the third time she's been stable. When she arrived we noticed she had a broken arm and a fairly large head wound. Both have been taken care of. She has a concussion, but we won't know if there's brain damage until she wakes up." Arizona informs them, the mother looks at her with huge worried eyes. Daryl on the other hand has been staring out the window since she began speaking. Arizona thought that there was no way anyone in the world couldn't love the small, fragile child next to her, seeing Daryl she now knows that unbelievable things happen all the time.


	3. A Child In Your Arms

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I had stupid life things I had to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty long.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not intending to rip your hearth out with this fic, therefore am not Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

Sleeping, that's what was peaceful for her. Sleep, it allowed her to escape the evil hand of Daryl. Let her escape everything about the world that frightened her or scarred her. She could be free, she could be alone. She wished she was sleeping right now. Instead she was in a park, there were tons of trees. She started running, not in fear, but for fun. She started to think that maybe this place was better than her dreams. She turned around and noticed a blonde woman chasing after her. Instead of running faster she laughed. "You'll never catch me," she taunts. The woman comes closer and suddenly she's no longer fourteen. She's four. The woman wraps her arms around her and lifts her in the air spinning her around.  
"Caught you, sweetie." The woman places a light kiss to her cheek. "I love you, baby."  
"I love you too," she replies, squirming free.  
"You know you look like a sweet girl. How did this happen to you?" The woman asks her while she runs away.  
"What're you talking about?" She asks.  
"That much internal bleeding could not be caused by falling down the stairs." The girl looked around, she didn't want to talk.  
"You know, Daryl hit me. You're my subconscious, you know." The girl had gone from relaxed and happy to scared and upset in a matter of seconds.  
"The police wanna talk to you, they really wanna talk to you, so you have to wake up." The girl runs back to the blonde haired, blue eyed woman, who was now sitting on a bench, she just opens her arms and the girl jumps into them. She begins to feel pain in her side.  
"I'm scared. Why does everything hurt? Will you protect me?" Her small, shrill voice fills the air and the blonde kisses her forehead.  
"Where's your mom? Someone who's as adorable as you shouldn't be all alone." The girl snuggles closer into her arms.  
"I wish you were my mommy, you're so nice to me." The girl settles and the woman grows quiet they sit there for a moment. Everything is calm.  
"Well as long as you are in this hospital, I will make sure that you are never really alone." The woman reassures her and rubs her back gently. The girl's eyes grow heavy and then she hears a man's voice.  
"Dr. Robbins, I thought you were at home." As the man talks the woman disappears.  
"No, no, don't go. I'm sorry I didn't meant to, don't leave don't leave me!" The young girl bellows until she is left sitting all alone. "I miss you, please come back." She whispers. She's left all alone and soon enough she is fourteen again, but inside, just below the surface, is that four year old girl waiting for the blonde woman to come save her.

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" Arizona asks Leslie, Kelly's case worker.  
"There is no clear evidence that Kelly is being harmed. She's been in the hospital three times in the past year, she has excellent grades, rarely ever late for school hasn't been absent once in the past nine years, she comes early to school, she often stays late to help teachers, everyone says she's a great, fun girl. She actively participates in gym class; she has no problem changing for it and has no problem with physical contact." The woman says. Arizona takes this as her saying that Arizona shouldn't have gotten involved and that she was wrong for doing so.  
"What about the bruises lining her arms and legs?" Arizona demands, barely taking notice of the crowd of people forming around her.  
"Her soccer team plays rough; if she is being abused we won't know until she wakes up." The woman says, turning to leave.  
"If she wakes up," Arizona yells back to her. "She 'fell down the stairs' and had severe internal bleeding, but very little damage was done to the brain. That's inconsistent with the way she fell down the stairs. Our orthopedic surgeon said that her broken arm had to have been at least an hour or two old. I highly doubt that this was caused by falling down the stairs. That's just my professional opinion." She yells after her. Alex comes up next to Arizona and stands next to her, Leslie, now furious, walks back towards the woman.  
"Are you trying to say something?" She demands, looking right into Arizona's blue eyes.  
"No, Dr. Robbins was stating her professional opinion." Alex steps in, no longer allowing his boss to talk and potentially say something she'll regret. It was clear something was different about this patient. Not just for Arizona, but for Alex and Callie to. Sure, other surgeons on her case felt bad for her and worried, but something about her caused these three doctors to check on her, day after day each one found time to sit with her, each one doing something different. Arizona would have a one sided conversations with her, Callie would read to her and Alex would watch movie with her while giving his own commentary. Something just sparked inside of them to make sure she was, on some unconscious level, happy.  
"It sounds like Dr. Robbins was implying a personal opinion about how I'm doing my job. Please, doctor, if you have something to say just say it." Leslie prompts, Arizona opens her mouth to speak, but Alex beat her to it.  
"If you want a personal opinion, you're about to get one. I think that you need to investigate further, dig deeper, because you don't know how to do your job. I know what a kid who's being abused looks like, tons of scars and bruising, yet they always have some kind of story to explain why they have them. A fourteen year old girl who goes to school early and offers to stay late, that's odd, it's probably because she doesn't want to be at home. Out of all the people you talked to they said she was a great girl, how many of them said that she was their friend? I'm guessing none, why would she have friends if she's afraid of relationships or physical contact?" The social worker begins to speak, but Alex just continues on. "I know what you said 'isn't afraid of physical contact', but why don't you answer this question, who would she have physical contact with if she has no friends?" Alex waits for an answer, but she doesn't reply. "Exactly, this tiny fragile human wasn't accidentally hurt; a sick bastard did this to her and you better damn well figure out how to fix it." Alex tells her, Arizona, although very proud of him, has to step in.  
"You'll have to excuse my fellow; I have no idea what I'm going to do with him." She says politely. "Dr. Karev, my office." She says in a harsh tone. She starts to walk away, Alex following behind her. They keep walking down the hall until they're far enough away from the woman. Arizona begins laughing hysterically. "Alex, if I could, I'd give you a raise for that little stunt right there." He begins laughing too and the both of them continue for a while. "Did you see the look on her face?"  
"She was petrified and–and when you were implying she was bad at her job, priceless!" He laughs along with her.  
"When you actually said she was bad at her job that was perfect!" They continue to laugh and people stare while they walk by.  
"Kelly's caseworker sucks!" Alex exclaims, their laughing begins to slow until it's just forced chuckles and then just breathing. "Kelly's caseworker sucks."  
"This means that we have to fight for her more than we did before." Arizona stares him in the eye and he nods.  
"We have to make sure she never goes back there." He admits.  
"This means she has to wake up and tell the truth." They both start walking in separate directions, both on very different missions. Alex was going to go and increase the security of the PEDs unit and Arizona was going to check on Kelly.

She sat on the bench patiently waiting for the woman to return. "Kelly?" A different voice called out. She looked around her little park and watched as it slowly turned into a lodge. A roaring fire in front of her, she ran over to the couch and jumped on.  
"My name isn't Kelly!" She yells out, and then a Latina woman walked into the room. When the woman saw her she gave her a huge smile, watching as the girl shrunk back down to the size of a kindergartener. The woman sits down next to her and she climbs into her lap. The girl stares up at her and the woman stares right back down at her.  
"Same book, right?" The woman asks, the girl just nods and rests her head against the woman's shoulder. "Alright where were we?"  
"We were at Clay's tape!" She says excitedly and the woman nods.  
"Right, Clay's tape okay." The girl listens as she reads to her. Her eyes begin to grow heavy with every word the woman speaks.  
"I didn't think you'd be here." The blonde woman asks. The girl's eyes open in a flash and the woman closes her book.  
"Yeah, it's just you were with the social worker and she was alone. By the way, how did that go?" The Latina wonders, looking down at the four year old and gently touching her cheek.  
"They can't do anything." The blonde answers angrily sitting down next to the small girl and wrapping her arms around her. She steals her away from the Latina who shakes her head.  
"Can't or won't," she ponders and the blonde nods her head.  
"That's exactly what Alex and I were thinking. Daryl's a cop, maybe people trust him more than us. I, I just don't know what to do, Calliope." The girl looks over to the Latina. Her name is Calliope, that's so pretty, she thinks.  
"I know Arizona, I know." She turns her head back to the blonde. Wow, they have beautiful names for beautiful people. She thinks.  
"Arizona, Calliope, I miss you lots and lots when you leave, don't go again okay." The girl pleads, staring into their eyes.  
"Look at her, she's so sweet and beautiful and perfect. Why would anyone ever hurt her?" Arizona asks, the girl looks into her beautiful blue eyes and blinks.  
"Because I provoke Daryl." She admits, ashamed.  
"I don't know. I love her already, she's my favourite patient." The girl's eyes light up when she hears Callie say this. Squirming free of Arizona's grasp she gives Callie the biggest hug she can.  
"I love you too," she squeals.  
"I know what you mean Calliope, I love her too." The girl smiles the most spectacular smile. "Now, what is it that you were reading?"  
"_Thirteen Reasons Why_," Calliope answers her. Quickly, the girl shifts so she's cuddling with Callie, but she also grabs Arizona's hand and holds on to it.  
"Well then keep reading, I'm sure Kelly wants to hear the rest of the story." Arizona laughs.  
"My name isn't Kelly!" The girl exclaims, but quiets down so she can hear.

Callie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The book she had been reading was in her lap. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and smiled at Kelly. "I'm going to go get some coffee, I'll be right back," she whispered in a hoarse unused voice. She stood from the chair and started walking to the attending's lounge.  
"Hello Dr. Torres, what are you doing on this floor?" Mark asked walking passed her, Callie turned so she was walking backwards and answered him.  
"I was checking on Kelly," she shrugs. Mark stops walking and so does she.  
"What happened with child services today? I heard to Robbins and Karev were yelling at the social worker?" He asks, all too casually. Callie looks down at her feet and then back up at him.  
"They won't do anything," Callie responds. Her mind wanders to the little girl yet again. Her heart breaking for her knowing that she'd be allowing 'them' to visit her.  
"Won't or can't, Callie?" He asks, carefully. They lock eyes for a long time and she nods.  
"They won't do anything until she wakes up," Callie mentally adds if she wakes up to the end of that sentence. "What're you doing in the PEDs unit?" She asks him, looking at him closely.  
"A minor is getting plastic surgery and I wanted to check to make sure Kelly's head wound is healing properly." He smiles his great Sloan smile and walks away.  
"Remember, Sofia is yours tonight!" Callie yells after him only looking at him long enough to see him respond to her comment. Then Callie turns and heads for the lounge, desperate for that coffee.  
Walking into the attending's lounge she sees April sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. The ortho-god half expects the doctor to start shivering so she covers her with a blanket. "That's awfully maternal of you," Alex comments, walking in and sitting down at the table, carelessly he throws his feet onto the surface. Callie walks passed him to get to the coffee maker and knocks his feet off while she does.  
"Well, I do have a child." Callie says starting the small machine and watching as the black liquid begins to develop.  
"How is she? I mean, Robbins, goes on about her, but I figured that you'd probably give me a quicker answer." Karev smiles and Callie just rolls her eyes.  
"She's fine, Karev," Callie comments back grabbing herself a mug in the process. She taps her foot and waits impatiently for the coffee to finish.

"So, you do any cool surgeries lately?" Alex asks, further annoying Callie. She turns around and studies his face.

"What do you want, Karev?" She raises an eyebrow and looks at his face, waiting for his answer. When he doesn't give one she turns back to the coffee maker and pours herself a large cup. She turns to walk out and Alex starts speaking again.  
"Make sure you and Dr. Robbins both go home tonight? I know at least one of you has been staying with Kelly. Don't worry about it; I'll make sure she's okay." Callie nods at him and slowly exits the room. Making her way back to the orthopedic wing, she did have patients she needed to check on after all.

She wandered around the lodge every once in a while she looked out of the window to see the snow. She loved the look o snow, how it sparkled and glistened in the light. Yet somehow she absolutely hated snow, the fact that it was cold to touch reminded her that when people died they got really, really cold. The thought crossed her mind that maybe, she'd get really cold. She knew it would happen one day, but with Daryl in her house she feared that it could happen sooner rather than later. Maybe if she just walked through the door in the snow, wearing just the sweat pants and thin t-shirt she had on, she would freeze to death and at least she wouldn't die in pain. The brunette teenager slowly made her way towards the door and just as she put her hand on the handle a voice filled her mind. "Hey kid, hope you don't mind but I'll be hanging with you tonight. I've got movies." Her head whipped around just in time to see a man walk through the door. She grinned, she really loved movies. The whole place went from a snowy lodge to a rainy day. She could hear the raindrops pelting down on the roof of what seemed to be someone's house. It wasn't hers that was for sure. Maybe it was this mysterious man's house, she hadn't a clue. She just knew that the couch looked extremely comfortable. She ran and jumped onto it. While in the air her figure shrank and she was the size of a child. The man appeared from behind the wall and sat on the couch with her. Most grown men she was afraid of, afraid that they were hit her like Daryl had. She once has a fifth grade teacher who put his hand on her shoulder because there was a lockdown and she was getting up to leave and she flinched and started crying. Sitting here with him though, she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her. She lies down on the couch and stretched out, laying her feet carelessly in his lap. He didn't mind at all, he just laughed gently. "Alright, we've got Finding Nemo, which is a classic, uh, we could look at movies on demand, and the hospital covers these, what about How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days." He pauses and looks at her this huge smile covering her face.  
"Yes, let's watch that!" She cheers and he laughs at her. She shakes her head as he continues flipping through the listed movies on the television in front of them.

"Here's one, Die Hard, this is a classic. Pay attention, there will be a quiz afterwards on how awesome Bruce Willis is." He says to the green eyed girl.

"Yeah, okay. Can I just answer the question now? I've seen this movie a hundred thousand times; he's wickedly awesomely incredibly awesome. I mean c'mon the guy's in a movie called die hard." She laughs and so does he, though they're for entirely different reasons. He's laughing because she is in no way able to start or complete a quiz and she's laughing at his obvious lack of personal knowledge on her. They silently want the movie and he yells at the TV at parts where he would have done this or that what he just did was awesome. She laughs every time he yells at the screen. "Dude, they can't hear you?"

"Oh, Kelly, I'm probably annoying the crap outta you." He sighs and she scoffs, sitting up.  
"Well, you weren't annoying me until you called me Kelly!" She slams her back against the couch as she flies down against it. She mumbles something along the lines of 'are you people really this bad with names.'  
"Dr. Karev," she hears a female voice call out. It wasn't Arizona or Calliope that much she could tell. The woman was calling him Dr. Karev, did that mean she was a colleague who didn't know him well enough to call him by his first name or did she work beneath him. She didn't know, she was wondering why she cared. He was here with her and he was nice. He was kind.  
"What is it?" He asks, pausing the movie. She turns and jumps onto the back of the couch looking at the direction that the voice came from.

"Kelly's parent's are here. They want to see her." The young girl stands on the couch and jumps up and down.  
"MY NAME ISN'T KELLY!" She yells in her high pitched voice.  
"It's after visiting hours, tell them they can't." He demands, turning on the movie again. The girl crawls over and finds her way into his lap.  
"I told them, they said, and I quote, 'You've kept her from us for three days while you investigated, we're clean, we have a right to see her. Let us in before I call the cops and have everyone arrested for kidnapping.' Please, Dr. Karev, just go talk to them." The voice pleads and he gets up, gently placing the girl on the couch.  
"I'll be back. Just have to go deal with your mom and the reason you're in here." He walks off into nothing and the girl sighs. She hops off of the couch and grows to the size of a fourteen year old. She walks to the window and stares out at the rain pouring down outside. She smiled, that had always been one of her favourite things about Seattle, the constant rainfall. Her absolute favourite part though, was just after the storm. When you walked out and there was that fresh rainfall and the streets are silent because no one wants to drive in a torrential downpour. No one is walking about and it's completely peaceful.

Alex walked the length of the PEDs unit and arrived at the two people standing before him. Kelly's 'parents', if you could even call them that. He was a monster who beat someone else's child and she let him slowly kill her daughter. Her little girl was in the hospital because of the man standing next to her and she didn't even have the decency to leave him. Alex was disgusted by them. "May I help you?" He asked hastily, dying to get back to the movie with the unconscious, could die at any moment, girl.  
"Yeah, we wanna see Kelly." Daryl announces and Alex shakes his head.  
"I'm sorry, no visitors allowed after seven o'clock and its nine thirty, if you come back tomorrow at six you can see her." Alex lies, he knows that parents of children can be in there room with them. He just doesn't want to let them anywhere near her so they could purposely kill her and say that 'she just crashed and we didn't know what to do', yeah no way in hell was he letting them through the door.  
"If you don't let me through that door," his threat ends there. He thinks he's letting Alex's imagination get to him, thinking of a bunch of horrible things that he'll do to him. Alex shrugs.  
"Sir, she crashed the other night and since then she hasn't been allowed visitors. Only doctors have been in that room, not another living soul had been in there. We can't let you in because no one is allowed in. We're trying to save her, let us." Alex dares him to say something else but no other words escape his lips. He just nods along and mumbles something grumpily under his breath.  
"We'll be back tomorrow at six." He demands, Alex nods and walks back towards the room. Looks like his lie worked, it was perfect. He walked into Kelly's room and saw a crash cart and an intern getting ready to shock her heart. Kelly had actually crashed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex yells running in. He runs up to Kelly and looks down at her, waiting for the shock to register so he can kick the intern out of the way and take his spot. The shock registers on the monitor and he practically shoves the intern out of the way. "Dammit Ross, what did you do!" He screams. "Charge to three hundred, clear," he presses the defibrillator paddles to her chest and she rises and falls with a quiet thump. He doesn't even listen as Ross explains himself. All he hears is the mention of Dr. Robbins and knows that the blonde will be through the door at any moment. "Don't you dare die on me!" He yells at her.

Why was her world fading to black? Things were becoming distant. Like voices, mostly voices, everything was going. She couldn't hear the rain on the roof anymore. "Help," she screamed. "Everything it hurts somebody, anybody help me!" It was becoming so dark; it was all just fading to nothing. She was becoming nothing, right before everything went, the beeping of the machines, the voices telling her to stay, she heard a cry of no and Arizona was in front of her. "Stay, please, sweetie, stay." She begged and she found something in her eyes that made her fight. Instead of screaming and asking for help she forced herself to be her own help.

"I will."

"What the hell happened, Alex?" Arizona yelled about thirty minutes after they got her heart beating again. Alex had immediately taken Ross outside and yelled at him for a good twenty minutes, and by the redness of his eyes when he came back, Arizona assumed that he had cried for the other ten.  
"Her parents showed up and I had to get them to leave. By the time I came back she was crashing. Ross said he walked by and saw her. God knows how long she could've been like that. God, this is entirely my fault. She could have permanent damage because of me." Alex says and Arizona scoffs.

"Alex, she's alive because of you. If you had let that intern keep running the code, I would be murdering you right now, but you pushed him aside. Who we really should be blaming are the nurses. They should know when a patient is coding, especially if she's a special patient of mine. This isn't your fault. It's the person that put her in the hospital's fault. Did you get her mom and step-dad to leave at least?" Arizona asks him, her eyes pleading for a yes. Pleading for some kind of good news and he delivered.

"I told them that on doctor's orders she couldn't have any visitors because she crashed. We can tell them that again tomorrow morning. You can go home, Robbins, I won't leave her again." He announces, smiling gently at her. He goes and takes his seat next to her bed and relaxes in it.  
"Actually if you don't mind, I'd rather stay." Arizona went and took the seat closest to the window and Alex nodded.  
"The cot is over by the window if you want to use it." He offers, closing his eyes. Arizona looks at it, seeing that it's already messy, she knows that it's been used in the past twenty four hours.  
"That's okay; I'm not going to get much sleep tonight. You use it Karev." He looks up at her and she smiles.  
"You sure?" Arizona nods and he walks over to the cot. Without another word the room falls silent, except for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. When heavy breathing fills the room Arizona smiles at the young girl.  
"Hey, there sleepy, you fought, you stayed, I'm so proud of you." Arizona brushes back some of her hair. "Now you just need to wake up so I can help you. Got that, you have to wake up." Arizona reached for her hand and held it. "You have to wake up."


	4. Wide Awake

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I still think it's pretty good. If you guys have ****_anything you want seen in this_****_fic_**** please let me know and I will try my best to make it happen :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Shonda Rhimes but I do own the girl who is adamant her name isn't Kelly.**

* * *

It had been a week. A long hard week and Kelly was showing no signs of coming back. After she crashed it was impossible to find Kelly alone in her room. Not one of the three wanted to leave her side, fearing that maybe she would die alone. They couldn't bare that. Every once in a while her parents would visit. When that happened either Arizona or Alex would be sitting outside of the room watching them like a hawk. Callie couldn't be around them, it made her sick.  
"Has she started to wake up yet?" Meredith Grey asks walking up next to Arizona who was currently sitting in the chair next to Kelly's bed.  
"No, at this point she'll be lucky if she ever does and if she does wake up she'll probably have brain damage." Alex answers, sneakily walking up next to Meredith and startling her. "And I mean, what kind of life is she gonna have?"  
"What do you mean?" Meredith asks checking her abdominal wound and urine output.  
"Mere, she 'fell down the stairs', she has bruises covering her arms, and she had internal bleeding." Alex sighs and looks back at the girl. "There's no way that all of that can happen from falling down the stairs. Some of the bruises looked weeks old, and they were in the shape of fingers."  
"Did you call child services?" Meredith asks while she stares openly at the both of them.  
"They said they couldn't do anything. They didn't have any proof." Arizona scoffs and takes Kelly's hand.  
"Has she been hospitalized a lot in the past year?" Meredith asks, walking towards the door.  
"No, only three times. Once for appendicitis in January, she got stitches above her left eye in March and again now." Arizona pauses wondering about Meredith's sudden curiosity. Staring down at the girl she lets out a small smile. "She's such a beautiful girl."  
"She is," Callie agrees with her walking in as Meredith nods and asks another question.  
"Three times in the past year, do you think maybe she did fall down the stairs?"  
"No, no, she looks like a dancer. Someone lithe and who has a lot of balance. She wouldn't fall down the stairs, she might have been pushed." Arizona whispers brushing hair back from her bruised face. Callie motions for the other two to leave and they do.  
"You've formed an attachment to her, haven't you?" Callie asks her wife placing a hand over hers on the bed rail.  
"Haven't we all?" Arizona looks at Callie briefly and Callie sighs.  
"Yes, but you've formed more of an attachment with her." Callie looks at Arizona, who seems to be studying the girl's every feature.  
"She's only fourteen and she's in here alone. It's like she needs someone and, well," she trails off at the end of the sentence but Callie squeezes her hand knowingly.  
"You feel like she needs you," Callie answers her.  
"Callie, she's got no one, she does need me. Callie, where are her parents?" Arizona sighs and shakes her head.  
"Well her good for nothing mother is cooking me dinner and her father is dead, but I promised I'd come visit Kelly." Daryl, the burly man that put Kelly in here, announces his arrival when he walks in.  
"Mr. Davis, it's nice to see you. Kelly is still in the same state." Arizona smiles cheaply at him.  
"Yeah, well, how long until we can take her off life support? It's costing me." He snipes.  
"I beg your pardon!" She snaps.  
"Dr. Robbins, I think you should go check on Johnny Fisher down the hall." Callie puts two hands on her arms.  
"No, no this girl is fourteen years old. She is going to recuperate!" Arizona yells, she looks at Callie and takes a deep breath.  
"You're going to go calm down; I won't leave him alone with her." Callie whispers to her.

Callie watches as Arizona leaves the room and turns and smiles at the man. He looks at her and waits for her to leave, but Callie just checks on her vitals and when she's done performs a fake exam, one after the next, until finally the man behind her speaks up.  
"Can I have a minute alone with my stepdaughter?" He asks, Callie turns and looks at him and smiles.  
"Sorry sir, she has to be monitored at all times." Callie replies turning back towards the girl.  
"I can do that." He shrugs, "Just scream if she dies, right?" He laughs and Callie shakes her head.  
"Not exactly, her blood pressure could rise, her heart rate could become dangerously slow, a lot of complications from her surgery, she could start to bleed internally again. Really a surgeon should be at her side at all times." Callie sheepishly smiles at him.  
"Listen, that other doctor seems real nice and all, but she never answered my question, how long before I can take her off of life support?" Callie turns her back to the man and sighs.  
"Well technically you can take her off of life support whenever, but I mean she's fourteen; I'd wait another until the hospital forced you to. Knowing, Dr. Robbins you'd have months." Dr. Shane Ross announces walking into the room. He walks over and checks the urine output bag.  
"Funny, this doc's been in here for almost twenty minutes and she hasn't done that yet." Daryl points out and Callie turns to face him.  
"I hadn't gotten around to it," she defends and Shane laughs.  
"That's because you're an orthopedic surgeon," Shane laughs.  
"And you're an intern, go do something with yourself." The finality of her tone sends him walking off, until the man gently grabs his arm.  
"Tell your boss' boss' boss that I want her off of life support. She was a very active little girl, she wouldn't want this." Shane nods and walks out. Callie turns and faces the man, disbelief on her features. "And if she dies, make sure you call." He walks out and Callie drops into the seat next to her.  
"Oh, Kelly, you gotta wake up. For Arizona's sake, I mean you heard how furious she was when he said that, but don't do it for me or for her. Even though that would be amazing, do it for you because if you wake up, we can save you. We'll get you away from there." Callie smiles and stands, I have to go tell Arizona now, and you better not have let him win by the time I get back." She walks out into the hall and looks around for the perky blonde doctor. She sees the smiling head of blonde hair exit a child's room and walks towards her.  
"How is she? Is he still in there?" She asks Callie looking passed her shoulder to find the girl.  
"Arizona," Callie starts and Arizona's face drops.  
"No, do not tell me that she's dead. She's just a girl, Callie, no." Arizona tries to push passed her but Callie steadies her.  
"No, Arizona, she's no different than she was twenty minutes ago. Well, except for the fact that her stepdad is taking her off of life support tomorrow." Arizona does push passed her and walks into Kelly's room. Callie follows quickly behind and watches as Arizona stands at the foot of the bed. Staring intently at the girl and stroking her leg Arizona begins crying. She takes a few calm steadying breaths and Callie moves in closer to her. She places a hand on her wife's shoulder and the woman turns around. Callie engulfs her in her arms and gives her a tight reassuring hug. "She'll be fine; she'll breathe on her own. She will."  
"She will." Arizona concedes.

Hours later Arizona sat by her bedside hoping she would wake up. She placed a hand over her small cheek and smiled at her. "C'mon sweetheart, you've gotta wake up, okay? Don't let them win, you get to live. You get to make it through, you get to live. You need to live, okay? You're fourteen, you don't get to die. You get to turn sixteen and twenty-one." She tells her. "You know my wife, she tells people that I have this super magic smile, it makes everything better, and my other patients aren't getting as much of it since you rolled into the ER. I've been using all of my super magic on you, so if you don't wake up, I'll know it's not really magical." She chuckles although there are tears gathering in her eyes. She looks away and takes a deep breath, taking the girl's hand in hers. She relaxes in the chair and Callie walks in through the door to look at her.  
"Are you coming home tonight?" She asks her wife, leaning against the door jam.  
"They're unplugging her tomorrow; I think I should stay with her for her last night." Arizona whispers back, looking up at her.  
"She does need you," Callie says to her before turning and leaving. Arizona just watches the girl for another while before resting her head on the girl's bed and closing her eyes.

A distressed choking sound fills the room and startles Arizona awake. She looks at the girl lying on the bed with wide eyes trying to get rid of the tube in her throat. Arizona evens out the bed and very quickly removes the tube in the girl's airway. She continues to cough and Arizona sits her back up straight. "Oh, Kelly, thank god you're awake! We thought we'd lost you."  
"Savannah," the girl chokes out.  
"What's that hon?" Arizona asks the girl.  
"Savannah, my name, it's not Kelly. My name is Savannah. Savannah Abigail Carter, well now it's Davis 'cause my mom married that asshole." Savannah says in a hoarse unused voice.  
"Hey, language, do you remember what happened to you?" Arizona asks taking the girls hand again, she stiffens and Arizona takes her hand back.  
"What're they saying happened to me?" She asks, with a shy look coating every feature.  
"Why don't you tell me first and then we can tell the police?" Arizona offers her; the girl gives her a small smile.  
"Well, Mom would say 'you can't blame him for what happened Sav, you provoked him'. What really happened is that I said something and it set him off. He hit me, a lot, I was out before the third hit to the head and, like the coward he is, he kicked me in my stomach. So, I'm just gonna go out on a whim here and say that I 'fell down the stairs'." Arizona gives the girl a sympathetic smile and Savannah starts laughing. "That's rich, oh that's just perfect. In March I 'fell off of a counter and hit my head off of another counter'. I would've spoken up then, but he said he'd kill my mom, so I just shut up. How long have I been out?"  
"Two weeks," Arizona says hanging on to Savannah's every word.  
"Has my mom been in?" Savannah asks quietly, as if she's afraid of what Arizona will say next.  
"Yes, a few times, she sits right where I am and cries. Would you like me to call her?" Arizona says, moving to get up.  
"No, no, please do not do that Doctor…" Savannah stops mid sentence and looks into Arizona's pretty blue eyes.  
"Dr. Robbins, but you can call me Arizona, if you'd like." She answers, smiling widely at the girl.  
"Alright, I like that name, Arizona, it is pretty." Savannah coos, she stops for a moment and thinks. Arizona, the name sounded so familiar, she looked so familiar. She looked like the girl from Savannah's dream, but she couldn't be. In Savannah's mind, that woman was an angel. "Did my, um, did she, what did she say happened?" She looks down at her intertwined fingers, as if she's shy or scared to ask.  
"Oh, Savannah, you don't need to worry about that right now, you just, you rest. Get some sleep, so you can get better." Arizona grins at her and a tear escapes Savannah's eye.  
"If she said that I fell down the stairs, can you call child services for me? I can't be in that house anymore. And if she, if she can't tell someone that this wasn't due to me falling down the stairs, then she won't press charges, she won't do anything to protect me. She watched; right before I passed out, I saw her. She looked scared, but she didn't do a thing. I can't live in a place like that, please understand." Savannah says, she grabs Arizona's hand and her heart aches for her.  
"I understand sweetie, you deserve so much more than that." The girl's tears don't stop but she looks up, bright blue eyes meeting dark green eyes.  
"Why're you so nice to me?" She asks, biting her bottom lip and choking back sobs.  
"Oh Savannah, because you deserve the world. You don't deserve anything less." At her words the girl begins to sob. Arizona stands on her feet and rubs her back.  
"Hey, hey what's wrong? Its okay, it'll all be okay. What happened?" Arizona looks at the girl and then something clicks in her head. "Oh Savannah are you in any pain? Do you want me to get you some morphine? Oh god, why didn't I think about that, I'll go get a nurse." Arizona walks towards the door, but is stopped by Savannah grabbing her hand.  
"No please don't go, I'm not in pain. It's just that, you're nicer to me than my mom is. I'd bore you to death with some sob story about my life, but I'd rather you just stay with me. I'm scared to be alone." She looks up with red blue eyes and Arizona sits down next to her.  
"Yeah, yeah, no problem Savannah, you just get some sleep and when you wake up I promise I'll be right here." Arizona rubs circles onto the back of her hand and smiles. The girl nods and closes her eyes. It's not long before Arizona falls asleep once again.

"Help me, someone please help!" Savannah screams ripping her hand away from Arizona's and thrashing. The doctor wakes and looks at the still sleeping girl.  
"Savannah, Savannah, wake up. Savannah, you're okay. Savannah, Savannah, you're going to be alright." Her eyes flash open and see Arizona's almost immediately.  
"Arizona, Arizona," Savannah looks at the woman leaning over her and pulls her into a hug. Arizona hugs her back and tells her it's alright.  
"Hey, Savannah, shh, it's alright, no one can hurt you here. I've got you." Arizona coos. She pulls back and looks at her. A nurse walks in and Arizona sees it out of the corner of her eye, she looks at her and smiles. The nurse nods at her and slowly walks out of the room. "Hey Savannah, everything's okay, no one can get to you, and no one can hurt you."  
"I dreamt I was at home and, and he just started hitting me because I told and he told me he killed my mom and I was next and that, that he'd always been waiting for the perfect moment to kill me. I kept waiting for someone to show up and help me, but no one came, but I screamed as loud as I could, I, I can't go back there." She pleads staring at Arizona.  
"I know honey; you won't ever have to go back. I promise you, you will be safe." Arizona sits in the chair next to her and looks at her, she smiles her super magic smile and the girl sniffles.  
"But I'll be going into foster care and some of the homes are really, really bad." The girl's eyes connect with hers again and she sees the fear in them.  
"Before you leave I will give you my numbers, home, work and cell, so that whenever you need me all you have to do is dial that number and I will come running. Even if you just want to talk." The girl's eyes water again and Arizona worries.  
"Are you in pain?"  
"Yeah, but it's bearable, no one's ever done this before." Savannah says staring at her.  
"No one has ever done what?" She stares into Savannah's eyes and the girl smiles a big, genuinely happy smile.  
"Cared," her answer breaks Arizona's heart and, not for the first times since the girl had been unconscious; Arizona knew she would never allow the girl to go through more pain than what she already had.


	5. Thank You

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for your support on this 's my first Grey's fic and I'm glad you enjoy it. Put please _let me know what you want_ _seen_ in this fic. I will try to get put your suggestions it.**

**Disclaimer: Bailey won't end up crying in this fic. Nope, not Shonda.**

* * *

"Savannah, sweetie, wake up." Arizona whispers in her ear three days after she woke up screaming. Savannah slowly begins to open her eyes, barely taking a look around she rolls over and groans.  
"Mom, I don't wanna go to school!" She whines, dragging out the 'o' in mom. Arizona chuckles and gives her a gentle shake.  
"Savannah, it's Arizona, you don't have to go to school, but there are some police officers who would like to speak with you about what happened the night you came in here. Do you want to talk to them today?" She says to the sleeping girl. The past three days had been the same, the police came, they asked to talk to her and she refused. Savannah was sure that because Daryl was a cop no one would believe her. Arizona watches as her eyes flash open and she sits up in her bed all too quickly. She looks at the man and woman in front of her petrified of them, a side effect of being abused by a cop for so long, being afraid of any police officer. Savannah felt a chill roll down every vertebrae of her spine. She might as well get this over with.  
"Y-yeah, o-okay, I'll—uh—I'll talk to you." Savannah stutters, the officers look at Arizona who nods at them.  
"I'll be right outside if you need me." She smiles at the girl and begins walking away.  
"No, no, Dr. Robbins has to stay in the room if you want me to talk. I trust her, I don't trust you." She announces, both officers admire her honesty, but are taken aback by her bluntness. Arizona nods her head and sits down next to Savannah. The female officer smiles warmly at her.  
"Hello Savannah, may I call you Savannah?" She doesn't give her time to answer, instead she just continues. "My name is Officer Lauren Blade." The shudder Savannah gives at the officer's name has her reaching for Arizona's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Now, you're Mom and Stepdad are adamant that you fell down the stairs. Their stories are identical, but told in different points of view. No matter what you say your word will be valued over theirs. Please just tell us exactly what happened to you." Both officers take out notepads and prepare to take her statement, Savannah lets out a shaky breath and looks to Arizona for comfort. When she gives a soothing nod Savannah begins.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Savannah whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear herself. This is why it astounded her that Daryl heard her.  
"What did you just say to me?" He barks. He moves significantly closer to Savannah, invading her personal space. She moves back quickly until she's up against the counter. He quickly reaches out and grabs her upper arms. He yells at her to tell him what she said while violently shaking her.  
"I—I didn't say anything. I—I swear I didn't say anything!" She pleads, knowing that he won't believe her she prepares herself for the blow to the face she's going to get. It's going to hurt, she can feel it coming.  
"You stupid little shit! I know exactly what you fucking said! You told me to go fuck myself, well you know what I say to that!" He screams. Savannah closes her eyes, prepared for the burning pain to hit her face. Repeatedly, until he thinks she's learned her lesson or she's apologized. Savannah is stunned when the pain is in her stomach and knocks the wind right out of her. She bends over, desperately trying to catch her breath. He jerks her up and swiftly punches her in the gut again. Savannah knows that if she continues to let him punch her she's going to have broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. So, she stands up kicking him exactly where it hurts. She runs, as quickly as she can, she runs up the stairs and into the bathroom. She grabs the metal bottle of hairspray, planning to hit him in the head with it. Or maybe she'll even spray him in the eyes with it. She doesn't have much time to decode because he unlocks the door and grabs her hair. He drags her down the stairs by the thin threads emanating from her scalp. She's on the ground still and he takes the bottle and hits her in the head with it, right along her hair line, he hits her there twice and tosses the bottle aside. He kicks her abdomen, over and over again. Each time he kicked her he made sure to use more force than before. Savannah watches as her mother wanders into her eye line.  
"Careful Daryl, don't beat her so she needs to go to the hospital." She warns. Savannah doesn't hear her, instead she reaches for her.  
"Mommy," she breathes out when he kicks her again. He laughs, but her mother's face clouds. She knows exactly what he's doing to her; she knows how much this is killing Savannah. Knows how much she's hurting, but Daryl has never laid a hand on her, just Savannah. The only thing her mother could think was, better her than me.  
"She's not going to help you, she's on my side. Heather, get me that hairspray!" He yells and she does, gently handing it to him he winds up and hits her in the head again making the cut along her hairline longer. Savannah's eyes look to the television stand where a picture of her and her sister sits. That picture was the last thing she saw before everything faded to black.

"Where is your sister now?" The officer asks.  
"Georgia passed away when I was five. She and my dad were in a car accident." She replies. "Neither of them made it."  
"Okay, is that all Savannah?" Officer Blade asks when the girl nods both officers smile at her. "Thank you for all of that, we'll make sure you never have to go through that again. I promise you." Savannah nods again sitting up in her bed. Arizona stills has her hand clasped tightly in hers. It's almost twenty minutes before either speaks.  
"I understand if you leave and never come back. My life is too messed up, you don't want to get attached to the crazy patient or have her get attached to you. So you can leave, I won't be mad or upset, everyone leaves me. No one cares about me or loves me, they just pretend. So you can go, I'll understand." When Savannah doesn't feel her shift she looks at the blonde. Savannah see's that Arizona's mouth is hanging open and she looks a tad bit angry. This turns into sympathy and then hurt.  
"Savannah, I'm not leaving you. If no one cares about you then I must be no one. Savannah I care about you and I love you, you don't deserve to have people like this in your life. You are an extraordinary little girl. What has happened to you is inexcusable and unbelievable. It's unfathomable to me why someone would ever hurt such a beautiful little girl. Savannah in my eyes you are perfect. You will always be perfect; I'm not leaving unless you want me to leave. If you don't want me to get attached to you it's too late. I've been emotionally invested since the moment I found out that you had absolutely no one. If you want me to leave I will, but if you'll have me around I'd love to stay." Arizona looks deep into the girls beautiful green eyes. She sees them fill completely with water. A small sniffle escapes her.  
"Please don't leave," Savannah pleads breaking down. "Never leave," she sobs. Arizona sits on her bed and pulls the girl to her chest.  
"I won't, I won't leave you. I promise, I'll never leave. I'll always be just a phone call away, okay?" She rubs her back and whispers sweetly to her. "Everything will be okay. I promise you, everything will be okay." It was almost an hour later when Callie walked into the room. She looked at the sight in front of her. Arizona and Savannah were cuddled up on Savannah's bed. Both were sound asleep. She wondered how they had gotten into this position because, based on the redness around her eyes and the dry tear trails, Savannah had been crying. She walked over to the side of her bed that her wife was on and gently kissed her cheek.  
"Wake up, there's a staff meeting, everyone will be waiting." When Arizona doesn't respond, Callie places a gentle kiss to her lips. "Wake up," she says one again. Arizona groans but does open her eyes.  
"But why? I don't want to go to work; can't we just call in sick?" Arizona mutters sleepily back.  
"Uh, we are at work." Arizona fully takes in her surroundings and holds back laughter. Knowing that will wake up the sleeping girl. She gently removes herself from the bed and walks out with Callie. It's there she begins laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Callie asks, laughing right along with her.  
"Savannah did the exact same thing earlier. Now c'mon, we have a staff meeting." Arizona notes taking Callie's hand and walking off down the hall.

Slowly opening her eyes Savannah looks around. The sheets next to her were cold. Ice cold, the fourteen year old's head whipped around. Looking at anything and everything, the only thing that really registered was that Arizona wasn't there. That is what scared her. "Arizona," she yelled, waiting for the blonde doctor to mysteriously appear. "Arizona," she tried again, no luck. She started crying. "Arizona where are you, you're supposed to be here when I wake up. You're not supposed to leave me. Arizona," she yelled. All of a sudden the door to her room burst open and Dr. Karev was standing in front of her. Out of the three days she had been awake she had spent the first one refusing any visitors and doctors into her room. Only Arizona was allowed to be there, the second day she had spent sleeping because she had been afraid to sleep the previous night. She hadn't seen him before, well she had, but it wasn't here. It was in her dream. "Dr. Karev, thank god, where's Arizona? Or, or Callie? I'm scared and, and she promised she'd be here." The girl rambles on, Alex stops and stares at her. She seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't the guy from her dreams, that he was someone else, just another doctor. Savannah mentally berates herself for being so stupid and opens her mouth to correct herself, but he speaks first.  
"How did you know my name?" He asks, sitting on the bed next to her.  
"What?"  
"You know what."  
"No, what?"  
"Savannah, you know exactly what."  
"Here's what I know, you're talking about this 'what', you say I know what, but I don't know what, you know what, I don't know what. So, what?" She puffs out her cheeks and he laughs at her. He nudges her and he just keeps laughing. After a moment she starts laughing too. He sets his gaze on her and stops laughing.  
"Seriously kid, how did you know my name?"  
"What," she abruptly stopped laughing and stared him in the eyes.  
"Savannah," he warns.  
"Dr. Karev," she continues. He jumps off of the bed and claps his hands.  
"Ha, see you did it again!" He exclaims and Savannah laughs. She was embarrassed, it was a nervous laugh. The door clicked closed and Arizona just stared, jaw practically on the floor and her eyes narrowed.  
"Dr. Karev, this is a patient who has been physically abused, you don't just abruptly yell at her for no reason." Arizona states firmly, tapping her foot against the floor. Savannah stares at her intertwined hands to keep from laughing, because she finds it so hard not to.  
"Yeah, Karev, trauma, you should know this," Callie demands staring him down it is taking every fiber in Savannah's being to not laugh at this very moment.  
"Yeah, Dr. Karev, listen to Callie?" All three heads flash to her. Callie looks at Savannah with wide eyes and Arizona's jaw is on the floor. Alex just looks smug and then smiles at the two.  
"How did you know my name?" Callie asks gently. Savannah throws her head back for doing it again. She slowly sinks down her bed and pulls her blanket up to her chin. She gives a very fake yawn and the three laugh. Savannah realizes how unlikely it is that this will work and decides to go back to her earlier resolve.  
"What," she smiles at the three of them when they roll their eyes. Callie waves Alex over and the three of them talk. She assumes they're plotting. Arizona nods her head at what Alex is saying and then sighs.  
"Well you two go and try to get her up and walking and then, Alex, I need you to get someone to run Johnny Fisher's labs, get the same one that usually does them, they know which ones I want. If you can't find them, tell the one you find which ones I want." She smiles her super magic smile and turned around to look at Savannah. She walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand and, now, Savannah rolled her eyes.  
"There's still room in here for you," she tells the older blonde woman. Savannah watches as she climbs happily in with the teen ager. Savannah repositions herself so she's snuggling with the surgeon. "So how was the plotting with your wife and mentee?" Arizona stares at her, completely dumbfounded at how the fourteen year old could know so much, when she was told so little.  
"Medical stuff that will probably put you to sleep, speaking of sleep, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. There was a staff meeting for the department heads." She squeezes the girl tightly and she lets out a chuckle.  
"Its fine, Dr. Karev was here." Arizona stares at her and Savannah looks up at her waiting for an explanation. "What, have I done something?"  
"Savannah, you won't let a single male nurse or doctor come within a meter of you without me holding your hand and being here. Sometimes even then you're still afraid of them, you cried when Dr. Shepard did his neuro exam this morning. Sweetie, I saw you trying not to laugh and the entire floor heard you two laughing earlier, I thought you would be scared." Arizona stared blankly at her and Savannah started laughing. Arizona just grinned at her, her eyes crinkled and she had these adorable chin dimples when she smiled and not the fake smile she gave to other people, the genuine and real smile that was plastered on her face right now. Arizona loved this smile; she wanted to see it every day. For some reason tears began to well in Arizona's eyes. So that Savannah wouldn't see her she pulled the girl close. She may have been squishing her too tightly, hell she could have pulled some of the girl's sutures but she felt like she needed the girl to be close to her.

Somewhere in the tight bear hug Arizona was giving her Savannah was able to wrap her arms around the blonde waist. She was squeezing her tightly, in a way that some people may find uncomfortable, but Savannah found peace in her arms. She soon found tears threatening to spill onto the woman's scrubs, if this had been her mother she would have been pushed away for even wanting a hug, for a moment she let them spillover knowing the woman would comfort her. Right when the tears seeped through the scrubs, Arizona pulled away. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you? Do you want pain killers I can get those for you? Are you hungry? Was I hugging you too tightly, I do that sometimes. I'm sorry, bear." Arizona just sees a head full of curls rest against her chest. The teen takes a very large gulp of breath before speaking.

"Nothing's wrong, just bad memories. No you're not hurting me, I was actually really comfy. I don't want pain killers; the morphine feels like there are cobwebs on my face. I'm never hungry. You weren't hugging me too tightly. I get a nickname now? Bear, I love it." She says at a rapid pace. Arizona's own teary eyes have spilled over because that gorgeous smile is back on her face, that smile that Arizona should have seen a long, long time go. She pulls her back into the spleen bursting hug and the girl laughs hugging her back. They embrace like this for about five minutes. Then Savannah just snuggles into her side and plays with a loose string on the blanket.  
"Do you want to talk about the bad memories?" Arizona asks abruptly. Savannah looks at her and draws her bottom lip between her teeth. She was hesitant, but nodded anyways. She had no idea where to start, maybe the blonde wanted to hear about something specific. Arizona waited for her to talk, but both remained silent. "Why don't you start from the beginning? I want to know everything about you bear." Savannah grins at the nickname and clears her throat.  
"Where to begin? My life really started when it first fell apart. My sister, Georgia, and my father were headed out of town to go visit my sick Aunt who wanted to see her nine year old daughter one last time. My cousin, Kathy, was eighteen at the time. Georgia looked just like Kathy, so Kathy was going to tell her exactly what to say, so that her mother could hear what Kathy needed her to hear. So, my mom and I were left alone. She was never the greatest at being a mom. She was there and made us think she loved us, but I know now that she never could have loved us, not the right way. So we depended on our dad, he was the definition of Mr. Mom. So they went out of town and then they got into a car crash on their way back. My whole world was gone in an instant. My dad died on impact, Georgia, who was my hero, my savior, she died on the way to the hospital. I didn't understand, I thought they were still coming back, but they weren't. My mom she was sad for a couple of months, then the insurance money came through and she was as happy as a clam. Maybe six months after they passed away she forced me to move in with Daryl. I'm sure you know where the story goes from there. My mom got progressively more dethatched and decided that emotional abuse was cool. That's what I call it, emotional abuse. I'm probably over exaggerating. Still, I miss my dad and Georgia. Most of my life all I've ever known is the separation and detachment. I've been haunted by memories of people that cared, but I haven't had the real thing, until three days ago." Savannah turns and looks at Arizona who has a few tears running down her cheeks. Savannah isn't crying, her eyes are clouded with pain, hurt and sadness, but she doesn't show it. Arizona realizes that she must have mastered the art compartmentalization.

"Bear, I'm so sorry. I-," the blonde finds she has no words. Which is fine, the brunette just likes that fact that she was here, listening to what she said.

"S'okay, I'm getting better. I just kind of want to lay here with you, is that okay?" Arizona nods and allows both herself and Savannah to be comfortable. She tightens her grip on the girl, but doesn't squeeze her until she pops, again.

After a short while, Savannah hears a light snore fill the room. She giggles and looks at the fully asleep Arizona. She reaches over her for the call button, but sees she doesn't need to push it when Alex walks into the room. He smiles at Savannah and points towards the lights. She gives him a simple nod and a bright grin. Once the lights are turned off she looks up at Arizona. The deep blue eyes that usually had a huge sparkle, were closed and behind them were pictures playing, a dream that was still continuing. She lets out another giggle as another snore fills the room. "Thank you for showing me what love is really like." Savannah whispers before letting the exhaustion take over and succumbing to sleep.


	6. Baby, I'm Bruising, Bleeding, Dying

**A/N: So um, wow this took forever to update. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. I had dance rehearsals and the show is coming up soon and my whole life is just a mess. So without further ado, the chapter. And also ****_if you want to see anything specific happen in this fic please let me know._**

**A lot of you wished to see more Callie and Savannah so voila. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form responsible for the shocking finale or Grey's, period.**

**P.S: Don't hate me guys.**

* * *

Arizona sat, cuddled up next to Savannah watching some stupid reality show. The blonde didn't speak, but instead just kept her eyes focused on the girl. A lot had happened in a two day span. Savannah met her case worker, Leslie. Savannah could tell right off the bat that Arizona was weary of her and that Leslie didn't like Arizona, so naturally, Savannah didn't like her. Daryl came by the hospital both days, demanding to see her. Alex and Mark escorted him off of the property the first day, the next day he didn't even make it up to PEDs. Arizona looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost three pm, the same time Daryl had come for the past two days. Savannah silently let her eyes flutter shut against her shoulder. Arizona smiled; she didn't expect to hear yelling outside of Savannah's door, she expected security to stop Daryl before he made it upstairs yet again. Arizona shifted so that Savannah was lying on the mattress alone. "Zona, where are you going?" The teenager mumbled sleepily.  
"I just gotta go check on a patient, darling, get some rest so you can get better." Arizona smiled gently at her before she rolled over and fell quickly to sleep once again. When she left the room and took a quick survey of the surrounding areas she saw Daryl screaming at Alex. The attending surgeon made her way over to them and stood in between the two men. She looked straight into Daryl's eyes and spoke with a soft tone of voice. "Mr. Davis, why don't you leave? Now," she way be speaking softly, but it had a certain finality. The man's cold, unwelcoming eyes turned on the blonde. Arizona felt a chill run up her spine, but no one saw it.  
"You disgusting little bitch." He spat coldly, pointing a finger up at her. Arizona could feel Alex step closer and she out a hand up to stop him.  
"Dr. Karev, can you please page security and inform Dr. Torres that she should step back too and I probably won't be able to make lunch." Arizona says she can see Callie standing behind Daryl and she gives Arizona a glare, but does as she wishes and steps back. Well, sort of, she steps back behind the nurses' station and around so that she is by Savannah's door. She walks and stands in front of the door so that he can't get in.  
"You are the reason my family is falling apart you wretched bitch. You think you saved her; you're just going to make her life worse. She is a vile little creature who deserved to be punished." He yells, Arizona stands her ground as the makers of the tiny humans exit the rooms of their children. "Maybe you should be punished." He growls, Arizona barely has time to register his words before a closed fist makes contact with her face. It knocks her back and onto the ground where he moves to kick her, but someone takes him down first. Arizona looks up to see Alex on top of him, landing in a punch or two before security comes and pulls him off. Callie runs over to Arizona and kneels down by her side.  
"Are you okay?" She asks, apparently Daryl had been wearing a ring, one that left a sizeable cut on the blonde's cheek. The rest of his first gave her a fat lip and a nice bruise that was starting to form on the left side of her face.  
"Yeah, Callie, I'm okay. I have to go and see Savannah; she's probably awoken because of what happened out here." Arizona moves to get up, but Callie places a hand on her shoulder holding her down. She shakes her head, looking into Arizona's bright blue orbs that were clouded with confusion at her wife's actions.  
"Arizona you can't go and see Savannah. You can't go in there with a cut on your face and a fat lip. She's going to know exactly what happened. She'll blame herself. You can't do that to her. Go with Alex, get your face stitched up, I'll tell her that today is my day off and that you're busy with back to back surgeries because of some kind of trauma." Callie looks straight into her eyes and sees that Arizona knows she's right. She knows that she has to go and get fixed up before she can see Savannah.  
"I'll come back tomorrow to see her. Claim I got into a small accident on the way to work, think she'll buy it?" Arizona asked softly, letting Callie help her up.  
"Arizona this kid warships the ground you look at, she'll believe anything you tell her. Go home; I'll stay with her tonight." Arizona nodded and walked away with Alex. Callie didn't know if the girl had heard Daryl outside or not. Callie tentatively walked into the room and looked at the fourteen year old girl, sitting up and alert in her bed. She walked happily over and gave her a bright smile. "Hey kid, how's it all going cutie?"  
"Was that Daryl out there? I heard yelling." Savannah stares down at her hands and Callie sits in the cold plastic chair. She could tell by the fact the girl was sitting on only one side of the bed that Arizona had been in there with her. Callie stiffened at her question and reached out to take her hand. Savannah looked up at her and smiled a smile of comfort.  
"Hey, don't give me that 'it'll all be alright' smile, you hear me? That is my job. You understand?" She looks straight into the girls green eyes and smiles at her. The same smile that Savannah had just previously given her causing the girl to burst out into a fit of giggles.  
"Still haven't answered my question, Dr. Torres..." She lets her sentence trail off and stares into Callie's brown eyes. "You have the prettiest eyes, Dr. T." The Latina laughs and shakes her head.  
"Thanks kid, but I'm married. Yeah, your stepdad was here. He didn't hurt anyone though, kay cutie? So don't you worry." The girl grins at her and she looks around and a confused look covers her face.  
"So where's Arizona? Not that I don't like quality time with you Callie, I love ya, but where is she? She told me she was going to check on a patient." Savannah cocked her head to the side and looked right at Callie who gave her a small smile.  
"A big trauma came in, school bus crashed and Arizona has back to back surgeries. Today's my day off and I was gonna come and spend the day with you guys, but since she's gone I thought we could chillax." Callie smiles when the girl bursts out laughing at her last word.  
"Really Dr. T, chillax? No one says chillax!" The teenager grips her stomach and doubles over in laughter. Callie begins to laugh as well and the two sit there laughing themselves senseless. Savannah's eyes well up with tears at the lack of oxygen and Callie is sliding off of the plastic chair. Savannah sits up and wipes at her eyes as she begins to catch her breath. Callie is still laughing, so instead of sitting up she falls flat on the ground. It causes Savannah to fall back against her bed and roll over. There were tears streaming down her face, she couldn't stop laughing.  
"I'm sorry kid, it just, came out." Savannah leaned back and started to pant heavily. When they finally finish laughing Callie looks over at Savannah who has her eyes clenched shut. "Hey Vannah, you okay?" Callie worried as she grimaced in pain and nodded her head. Callie feared something horrible had happened and her worries were proven true when a red stair began to grow where her stitches were. It was pooling and growing in the exact spot she needed stitches in. Callie panicked and ran to her bedside. The heartbeat on the monitor became erratic and Callie began to panic.  
"Dr. Torres, everything hurts. Am I dying? I don't wanna die." Savannah cried out, Callie pushed back hair that was sticking to her forehead that was covered in a cold sweat. Callie's mind rushed to the worst, was that a surge? Was it all just a surge? Callie quickly realized that the surge wouldn't have lasted almost five days, would it?  
"No, no, honey, you're going to be just fine." She smiled through her watery eyes. Savannah didn't look as if she believed it at all. She laughed gently through her own tears. She reached up and grabbed Callie's hand.  
"You, Alex and Arizona are probably the best people I've ever met. You guys have made this whole thing a hell of a lot easier for me. I love you guys." She whispered. The rhythm on the monitor was picking up pace and the pool of blood kept growing.  
"I love you too, okay? So you're not going to die. Help," Callie screamed. She reached out and pushed the code blue button even though she wasn't yet coding. It would get someone in here quickly so that they could help Savannah. Callie looked into the green eyes that were pooling with tears. Callie noticed that there were so many different colours of green in those eyes. Light to dark, then back to dark again, as her eyelids slid shut bodies rushed in, pushing Callie out of the way to get her to the OR, Alex having to be the lead surgeon now. "Alex Karev, if you screw up, I swear I will personally kill you!" Callie yelled at his retreating figure.

Callie was going to call Arizona, but she didn't want to worry her until Savannah was out of surgery or... No, she couldn't think like that. Savannah was going to be fine; the kid loved her and Arizona. She wasn't letting her go. As Callie thought she realized that she would have to let her go when she had to go to a foster home. Thinking about the horrors of foster homes, Callie began to panic more than she already was. What if they beat her too? What if Arizona ran down to the ER one day to find her unconscious and coding again? What if she couldn't save her? That would destroy both Arizona and Callie. That's when it hit Callie, what if she didn't have to go somewhere where she would get hurt? What if she went home with two people who loved her and who she loved? What if they adopted her? The gears in Callie's head kept spinning and she started planning. She thought about how to tell Arizona and when she figured out the exact perfect way to tell her she thought about other things. What school they would send her to, what colour they would paint her room, the paint fight they would have while painting her room. She wanted Savannah to be their daughter and after thinking about it she realized exactly how much she wanted it. Callie knew Arizona would be on board; she may even be startled that Callie thought of it first. "Torres," Callie's head snapped up when she heard her name and saw Alex advancing towards her. His head was pointed towards his feet and naturally Callie thought the worst. Savannah was dead. Nothing in her head was going to happen. Tears began building up in Callie's eyes. Alex stood in front of her. "There were complications." He stated and Callie just began sobbing, Savannah was gone. She didn't need to listen to the rest of what he said. She just knew it. The surgery had taken seven hours, seven hours; it shouldn't have taken that long. Callie turned and started walking to Savannah's room; part of her hoped that she would find the girl, sleeping peacefully in her bed while her body wiped out the drugs in her system. The other part of Callie told her not to get her hopes up. She rounded the corner to Savannah's room walked in and closed the door before breaking down.  
"Callie? Callie, what's wrong?" Callie turned around, tears streaming down her face, expecting to see one of the nurses that she and Arizona were friends with, but instead, sitting snugly under the covers in her bed was Savannah. Callie stumbled over to her, looking into her green eyes she cried a little harder, which caused the teenager to cry. "It's Arizona isn't it? She got into a car accident or something horrible and she's dead isn't she?" Savannah cried. Callie shook her head before wrapping Savannah tightly in her arms.  
"You, I thought that we'd lost you." Callie cries into the girl's ear. She feels arms lock around her back and pull her closer. It was at the time that both were crying and holding each other that Alex ran into the room. He stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at them both.  
"Is Arizona okay?" He asked, his voice cracking just slightly. Both girls stifled and laugh and Callie shook her head.  
"We're crying because you didn't tell me she was fine and out of surgery. God, Karev, you never start with 'there were complications' when telling news to a family member. No one really noticed or paid much attention to Callie declaring herself as Savannah's family member.  
"No, see that's what I was trying to tell you before you took off. There were complications with another patient and after Savannah's hour and a half long surgery I was rushed into another emergent surgery and told a nurse to tell you she was fine. That she would probably be awake in an hour, two tops. I guess she didn't tell you." Alex looks at them both and Callie smiles.  
"It's alright, at least she's alive." The real reason Callie knew that it was for the best was because if the nurse had come to tell her she wouldn't have thought of everything that she had been thinking of. She turned to the small girl and smiled at her. "You could have paged me you know." She shakes her head at Savannah who just shrugs.  
"Thought you might be asleep, I didn't want to wake you like you and Arizona wake me. Coming in here at all hours of your night shifts and closing the door nosily and waking me up, then your pagers go off and that it just annoying." She teases, sticking her tongue out at the older woman. Callie laughs before sitting in the chair next to the teen's bed. Savannah finds herself scoffing and patting the side of the bed she wasn't currently laying on. Callie looks at her incredulously. "Come one, Arizona does it all the time."  
"Yeah, when you haven't just woken up from surgery," Callie rebuttals.  
"Three and a half hours ago, I had just woken up from surgery." Neither of them noticed Alex leaving the room shaking his head. Callie stared Savannah down and she stared back with just as much force. "You're not going to win this one." Savannah said looking straight into the Latina's soul. After another minute of staring Callie sighed and climbed into bed with her. She wrapped her arms around Savannah and laughed.  
"I would have sat here if you hadn't been so adorable staring at me." Savannah laughed loudly and Callie shushed her. "Do you remember the last time you started laughing? Your stitches burst! You're not putting me through that hell again." Savannah suddenly became very serious. She relaxed against Callie before speaking.  
"You were worried about me?" She asked sweetly. Savannah didn't bother to turn and look at her, she was afraid something in Callie's eyes would say no, so she just listened to her voice.  
"Are you kidding me? I sat in the waiting room for seven hours. You saw how much of a mess I was when I came in here. I was petrified." Callie said holding the girl just a little bit closer to her. "I really thought we had lost you."  
"What about Arizona? Was she worried?" Callie stroked Savannah's hair as she spoke. It comforted Savannah and started to lull her to sleep.  
"I hadn't wanted to tell her until you were out of surgery and okay. So that way she wouldn't force herself into the OR and potentially end up leaving you and her worse off. She wouldn't be able to make rationally decisions with you on her table, she would have been crying while operating." Callie said, calming the girl's over reactive nerves. "She would have been a mess if we lost you." There was a long silence and Callie felt the girl grow heavy against her. "I wouldn't have been able to come back after losing a daughter." Callie whispered before falling asleep herself.

Callie and Savannah were startled awake at the sound of yelling out in the hallway. "What do you mean she was rushed into surgery?" There was another long silence as both of them woke up. "Is she okay? My god, Savannah," Arizona yelled running into the hospital room. She saw the two cuddled up on the bed and immediately ran over to Savannah's side hugging the girl tightly. "What happened? When I left you were fine, you didn't need emergency surgery." Arizona whispered already starting to cry as she held the girl close.  
"Callie did it. She made me laugh so hard they just burst. It was really funny though, you should've seen us. I mean she said 'chillax', how was I supposed to not laugh?" Savannah announced and Callie laughed, moving to get off of the bed. She suddenly felt a hand encircle her wrist and turn to see Savannah had grabbed it. "Please stay Callie; you're really good at cuddling." She pleaded and Callie laughed, getting back onto the bed just as Arizona released the girl. Savannah quickly moved closer to her letting Callie wrap her arms around her again. Savannah turned and for the first time got a good look at the bruising and stitches on Arizona's face. "My god, who beat you up?" Savannah exclaimed. The entire left cheek of Arizona's face was bruised, the swelling in her lip had gone down, but the black and blue bruise framed a decent sized cut on her cheek.  
"Small car accident, I'll be fine though." Arizona lied smoothly. Savannah looked between Callie and Arizona before furrowing her brow.  
"And you didn't call Callie?" Callie immediately shook her head and Arizona laughed.  
"I didn't want to worry either of you. I was just going to tell Callie when she got home, but that didn't happen so I figured I'd tell her today. I guess her night shift was really a sleepover." Arizona laughed. Savannah seemed to buy it and cuddled close into Callie again. "Night, sweetie." Arizona said and Savannah laughed.  
"It's nine am." Savannah scoffed and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over.


End file.
